Unknown Blood
by liviekate
Summary: "Are you saying you're muggle-born?" "I-I don't know." The tale of Zara Harper, a girl who never knew her real parents, or where she came from. Read her story, as she narrates her days at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Epilogue

"Harper, Zara!" drawled Professor McGonagall's voice. Getting up from my seat, I couldn't help but notice the giggles and spiteful whispering from a table of blue, otherwise known as the Ravenclaw table. Stiffly, I walked towards the sorting chair. I shifted uncomfortably as I sat down on the stool and listened to the hat's contemplating voice, "Oh what a tricky case… brave, smart… loyal, sly… you could go into any house you wanted and be very successful… " _Not Ravenclaw, _I thought,_ those girls would tear me apart._ "Oh? Not Ravenclaw? But such a smart girl like you…" it sighed. "Well then, I suppose it better be…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

An eruption of cheers belted out from a green table in the right-hand corner. Having only cared it not be Ravenclaw, I shrugged dismissively at the decision. "Green's my favorite colour anyways…" I couldn't help but mutter as I walked away, earning strange looks from the other tables I was passing by. I glanced up, and noticed that one of the people warily eyeing me was the nice girl I had sat with on the train. I smiled timidly as I passed, but she only furrowed her eyebrows and quickly turned away. Bewildered at the action, I slightly faltered in my step on my way to the Slytherin table. Her rather cold attitude though was nothing compared to the chill I was getting from the judgmental stares of my fellow Slytherins, especially the girls. I was already unsure about how I would fit in, having been adopted and not knowing if I was "pureblood" or not, the stares only proved to weaken my resolve further.

Nervously taking a seat at the end of the row, I let out a sigh of relief as most everyone's attention quickly moved on to the next name called; the exception being two boys sitting on my left that continued to stare at me. 'Vincent and… Gregory, I think they were.' I vaguely recalled their sorting in my head as I tried to ignore their poorly hid glances. Finally seeming to grow tired of the newbie, they simply turned their backs to me and continued talking. I slumped in my seat, surprised to realize how sore I had gotten from sitting so stiffly under their criticizing gazes, and rested my head on my hand, brushing off their curiosity as easy as they had brushed off me.

The sorting continued to drag on, with many cheers, most notably from the Gryffindor table. "Herks, Sally Anne!" McGonagall called. Automatically, I perked up at the name- recognizing it as being the same girl who I sat with on the train. Her earlier reaction to my sortment had been disheartening but she was the closest thing I had to a friend in this place so I eagerly leaned in to listen. The moment the hat was on her head it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped quietly and beamed at her as she went to sit down at her table. I jumped when the boy next to me, the Vincent fellow, swiftly turned to face me, glaring hard. I was really fed up with these looks people seemed to keep giving me today.

"What, Vincent?" I fiercely hissed at him, returning his glare.

His eyes grew big in surprise, whether it was from my sudden attitude change or the fact that I knew his name, and he faltered. Turning to face me, the other slytherin, Gregory, lowly said, "You do not _clap_ for a Gryffindor, nor do you refer to him as 'Vincent'. He's Crabb and I'm Goyle. We don't go by our firsts names."

"Oh-!" I blushed, embarrassed at both snapping at Crabb when I was the one in the wrong and being called out for it. I turned to Crabb, "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you or anything…"

He faltered a second time, taken aback. "Uh I-it's okay." He stuttered, meeting my gazing. His face quickly turned beet red, and he turned away just in time to hear "Malfoy, Draco!" being called.

The boy sat on a stool and not a second passed before the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" We all cheered as he made his way over to us. He sat across from Crabb and Goyle and didn't even glance my way, so I took this time to examine him. Slicked back blonde hair, high cheek bones and sort of 'I'm-better-than-you' kind of smirk on. Hearing him snark over there, talking about his wealth and status over other other people's names being called out I could already tell I had my work cut out for me to teach a weasel like him a lesson or two. He caught my gaze and we locked eyes. My auburn-brown eyes hitting his cold gray ones. They looked pained, misunderstood, forced. They were changing into a confused, questioning look. He mumbled, looking me up and down, "Who's this?" I stuck my hand out to shake and said, "My name is Zara Harper." He rather sneered at my hand and I pulled it away. "Draco Malfoy." "Hmm, doesn't ring a bell." He looked disbelieving at me. I just ignored him and listened to the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall's called out, "Potter, Harry!" and the whole room was filled with excited, "That's Harry Potter!" and "He's the boy who lived!"

"Let me guess, you haven't heard about him either." I glared at him. "In fact, I have heard of him _Draco_, but only a little. He defeated some dark wizard or something like that. Sounds more like a rumour to me," I lied. Who DIDN'T know Harry Potter? He chuckled lightly, not catching my dishonesty. "I'm starting to like you, kid." I stared at Harry as he sat in the seat. "But you know, you got to admit. He_ is_ pretty good-looking…" I winked at Draco as his cheeks got bright red.

I'm such a weirdo.

A few other names were called, ending with some red haired guy, when Dumbledore stood and spoke, "Let us eat!" I mumbled a 'thank god' and grabbed some chicken off the platter that magically appeared and put some mashed potatoes on the side. I took a sip of water and started to eat. The feast didn't last very long. Dumbledore stood again and introduced us to the teachers for this year, and we all sung the Hogwarts school song. After that we followed our prefect back to the dormitories while I had a… strange chat with the Bloody Baron.

I met some of the girls in the dorm, and I found that there wasn't very many of them. I asked them some questions, they gave me little answers. When I asked about Draco, they eagerly told me all about him. I was interested, but they weren't very satisfactory for me. I wrote down what had happened today in a little journal that my mum gave me. We decided to not buy an owl for writing, instead I would write for only emergencies and the rest would be kept in the journal. I drew my curtains and turned off my light. I went to bed, dreaming of the family I never got the chance to know.

**Sooo what'd you think? I thought it was pretty good, but really long to write. Please tell what I need to improve on and what you think of the story so far. I hope you're not toooo confused. By the way, Zara is a made-up character. My sister helped me re-write this, but she started to go on and on about Malfoy (her favorite character), like how Zara and him had love at first sight, but it's not that kind of story. Trust me. Oh, and if you're reading the first book along with this, which I am, you might have noticed Sally Anne's last name isn't Lerks, but Perks. I only changed it because Perks is after M and P, so I had to change it. **

**Disclaimer: I may own Zara, but Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter wizarding world is all J.K.'s.**

**Cheers! :{D**


	2. First Day

"_No! NO!" A woman screamed. She stared down at the limp body in front of her. She whispered, "Jake, Jake honey, speak to me. C'mon wake up! Don't play games with me Jake!" A baby screamed out in a different room. "Zara," she said. "I almost forgot…" She kissed the man on the forehead and ran into the child's room. The woman was relieved to find her daughter's room completely unharmed. The 2-month-old had just awoken from her slumber and when the girl saw her mother, she immediately stopped her crying. The room was perfectly fine, and it quite alarmed her mother. When a fire spreads throughout the entire apartment building, and does not harm one room it puzzles a girl._

_The woman examined her daughter for something different and noticed that she was glowing slightly green, and she gasped. She swiftly walked over to the baby and wrapped her in a green blanket that said "Zara Harper" in beautiful font and ran out the crisped building to the streets. It was night-time and the only way to see was when she stood near the street lamps. She found a building that said, "The Bathe Orphanage" and walked up the steps. She looked at her child and kissed her on the forehead, before placing her on the ground and whispering, "Goodbye Love. It's for your own good." and pressed the doorbell. She ran and looked back only once, to make sure her child was found. A middle-aged woman opened the door and gasped at the scene in front of her. She picked her up and noticed the letters written on the side and the piece of paper tucked in the child's hand. The woman walked inside, thinking of why anyone would want to leave such a beautiful little girl at an orphanage._

I woke immediately and sat up straight. I was slightly stunned by the dream. I checked the clock, 6:24 A.M. I was NOT the type to wake early, but I was too creeped by the dream to go back to bed. It had been a few days since the feast so I haven't gone to class yet (Its Monday today. I sighed and got out of bed, making my way to the common room. I checked my pajamas to see if it was appropriate, which really wasn't necessary, because who would be up at this time of the morning? Breakfast was at 9:30, so I had plenty of time to myself. When I got down there, I really got to examine the room. Many sofas, many desks, and many books. I smiled to myself, there was always an upside to have an eidetic memory, but always a downside. Like the dream, I will always remember it.

I grabbed a book that said, "Wizard Lingo: for blokes!" I sat down on a green loveseat next to the fire, and cracked open the book. I was too busy laughing at the weird sayings to notice someone come down too. "What are you _reading_?" a voice whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run up my body. I jumped up, wand at the ready, to find Draco with an amused smile on. "Oh!-Uh, just some book. I don't know much about this world so I thought I'd catch up." He instantly frowned.

"Are you saying you're a muggle born?" he questioned. I shrugged and said, "I don't know." and sat down on the sofa again. Draco only stared at me strangely before joining me on the couch. He read over my shoulder while I silently laughed. Finally, I said, "Oh come 'ere." I scooted closer to him so he could read with me. He flushed but didn't question, which was nice. I noticed that he had not greased his hair yet, so it was rather messy. I found it more attractive this way, to be honest. He caught me staring and said, "Why are you staring at me?" I latched his gaze and smiled, "'Cause I find your hair to be more attractive when it's not greased back." "Er- thanks..." I stared straight into his eyes and said, "You're welcome."

We went back to reading and laughing, when I asked, "Hey, why are you down here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that it's-" I glanced at the clock, "7:05 o'clock in the morning and…" He sort of faltered and said, "Well I-I-I couldn't sleep well. Nightmares, you know?" I nodded. "What about you? You were down here before I was." I scratched my neck and mumbled, "Same as you, I guess." I stuck my tongue out, mumbled, "God, I love your hair.", and ran a hand through it. He jumped up and said, "You are not permitted to TOUCH!"

I laughed. "W-what? Why are you laughing? You just invade my personal bubble and all you can do is _laugh_!" "So the lads told the truth, did they? Ha! This is just too good!" He looked really confused and said, "W-What did they say?" "Oh, just that you can't handle girls being too close. In fact, one girl said she thought you were gay!" I got up and put the book away. I spun around, only to find Malfoy right in front of me. He pushed me against the bookshelf and tried to grab my hips, but I kicked him where it really hurt. He doubled over in pain, and I lowered myself to be eye-level with him. "Don't push me. I am capable of serious damage."

I walked up the stairs to my dorm. My watch said it was almost 8 so I had better start getting ready for the day. I grabbed my black converse and green and gray knee-high socks. I rummaged through my trunk, but finally found my skirt and button-up shirt with my tie. I gathered my clothes and and walked to the bathroom to change into my clothes for the day. I decided it wasn't enough, so I went back and got a gray beret my dad had bought me for my birthday a while back.

I examined my outfit. **(I hate these little descriptions, but I just had to. I couldn't resist.)** My wavy, long, brown hair was flowing with a gray beret on the top. I put a little make-up on, but not too much. My nose was a little like a baby's, high cheekbones, plump red lips, and freckles sprinkled across my nose. My eyes were auburn-brown shade, and had tints of red in them. I was wearing my outfit, and decided it was good enough, so I did all the bathroomy things you do in the bathroom and went downstairs. I was happy to find Draco not down, so I pulled out my schedule, and saw that after Breakfast I had Herbology and then Charms. After lunch, there was History of Magic, and Transfiguration. I checked the time and found that it was 9:20. Some slytherins had already come and gone past me, so I decided to go ahead to the Great Hall.

Once I was there, I sat in the middle near a couple of my roommates, who were actually nice to be, and complimented me on my outfit. "Wow you look so pretty! Ugh I want that beret!" Merissa said. I smiled and said that I liked her scarf. I grabbed a biscuit and some eggs on my plate. Draco and his crew came. I looked at Draco, and noticed he didn't slick his hair today. He winced at the sight of me, and I only smirked back. This didn't go unnoticed by the girls. Alicia questioned, "What was that, huh? You and Draco got something going on?" The three of them all stared at me, waiting for an answer. I gave up. "Okay, if I tell you guys, you must promise to not tell a soul." They all nodded and stuck their pinkies out, which I rolled my eyes at, and said, "Crosses do not count." And pinky sweared with them. "I must tell you when were actually alone, too many perked ears around." They all sort of grumbled and I heard Jo mumble, "Got so excited for nothing…"

After breakfast, we all headed to Herbology. It was only Slytherin house this lesson, so it was somewhat empty. Malfoy chose to stand across from me. My friends all raised their eyebrows but didn't question. They all stared at Draco a little longer this time, dare I say, _checking him out_. I observed the room, noting the excessive amount of plants everywhere. Professor Sprout came in saying, "Welcome, first-year Slytherins!" she waddled her way to the front, where she announced that we would be studying fungi this year. _Great,_ I thought._ I'm gonna ace this class._ She handed us notebooks to write stuff in for studying. Since I was in the very front, I passed them back, and noticed that I didn't get one. "Professor! I didn't get a notebook." She only turned around and said, "You don't need it. You're that girl who remembers everything she hears and sees, right?" I nodded my response. "Well I am going to put your skills to the test, so you don't get a notebook." A girl named Pansy said, "If that's true, sing the entire song that the sorting hat sang when we entered the Great Hall." I looked at the teacher who only said, "Show 'em what you got." So I cleared my throat and started to sing,

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on-"_

"Okay, okay I got the point." Interrupted Pansy. I looked at the Professor and said, "Let's start class now, shall we?" Sprout only smiled before starting the lesson. We walked outside and examined funguses that the teacher let grow. I was able to identify them all from my memory and was allowed to leave class 5 minutes early. I took this time to use, so I could find my next class, Charms, before the student body destroyed me. Charms class was dismissed so I walked in to examine the room. There was a short man sitting on a table, with books all around him. The room had desks on all sides and there was a stack of books on the teacher's desk. When the man noticed me, he quickly said, "Oh you're early! You must be Zara." And he walked over to me, and shook my hand. I had to bend low to reach him. More kids were coming in now, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. I moved to middle area, where I saw Jo sitting. I sat down and fiddled with my thumbs. Jo whispered, "So, are you gonna tell us what happened, or what?" when Alicia and Merissa joined us. "On our way to lunch."

Pansy sat next to Malfoy in class. She was rubbing her leg against his, and you could tell he was somewhat creeped out. I would be, I mean, we _are_ only first years. Professor Flitwick stood on top of the stack of books and introduced himself. He handed out our textbooks that we'd need and for the rest of the hour showed us what we would be learning this year. When he dismissed us, the girls dragged me over the wall, and when Draco passed by and was out of possible hearing, I told them everything. "He's such a player! I saw him flirting with that Ravenclaw girl, saying 'You should be in Slytherin because you're pureblood' and crap like that. I mean really, that's a horrible pick-up line. Doesn't even make sense." replied Alicia. Merissa said, "I saw him staring at Jo's arse one time! It was bloody hilarious!" Jo turned scarlet, and hit Merissa on the arm. "C'mon guys, I'm starving." I said, after my stomach made a loud gurgling noise.

After lunch I went to History of Magic, where I was surprised to find a ghost at the teacher's desk, sleeping. I grabbed one of the books he had on his desks and slammed it on the table. He immediately sat up, and whispered, "So hot..." We all gave him strange looks as we went to sit down, where we found our notebooks at. The ghost introduced himself to be Professor Binns, who died in a staff room fire, and woke up to go teach, but left his body behind him. We scribbled down everything he said, which were many names and dates, when finally class was over.

I was excited for Transfiguration. I overheard a Gryffindor talking about how cool it was to see Professor McGonagall change her desk into a pig, and became eager to see it for myself. I stepped into the room, and found it to be huge. I moved to the middle and watched other kids come in too. I saw some Ravenclaws. I often found myself wondering what life would have been like in Ravenclaw. There did seem to be more Asians in that house than the others, but it's not like she counted. McGonagall talked on about what we will be studying this year, and I couldn't help but day-dream at the possibilities. This was definitely going to be a great year.

Class was dismissed, and I practically ran to the Great Hall. The very thought of food in my stomach was amazing. I met up with the girls and we all waited for Dumbledore's speech, which I recorded in my memory. He finished, and food appeared. We dug in, especially Merissa. She is so bipolar sometimes. One minute she's serious, the next she's jumping over buildings. Jo though, she's definitely the more quiet one. She can be surprising, which is nice, because she always looks so sad. Alicia is can be very blunt. Just like that sentence.

The slytherins all made our way to the common room, where many students plopped down and started on their homework. My friends and I went to our dorm, got changed, and went to bed.

**Yeah that didn't totally take FOREVER. I originally had Draco kiss Zara when she was putting up her book, but I felt I was rushing it a little.**

**Disclaimer: I may own Zara and her gang, but Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter wizarding world is all J.K.'s.**


	3. Flying Lessons

I shot straight up, sweat on my burning face. I was panting hard, my heart beating fast. Each time I have that dream, it ends like this. Every detail had seemed so real, it was like I was watching a movie of my earlier life. How many times I wanted to reach out my hand and touch my real mother's face, and beg why it had to happen like this. Was I some sort of cursed child, that might have started the fire? Did she not love me? Did she ever care to think that I might remember this day, and dream of it constantly? Apparently not.

It is foolish of me to think like that, dreams of the past are only part of the stage I am going through. My mother and father were so happy when we discovered that I was, in fact, a witch. It made so much sense. Why the gold fish started swimming in thin air, how I would literally float out of bed. They believed that the house was haunted by demons, so we moved to a different city. But strange occurrences kept happening, and the neighbors soon grew wary. And then the letter came, and we literally went crazy. We ate nothing but sweets for two days, that's how excited they were. It was insane.

I washed my face with a towel and stared at my reflection. I thought I saw something move in the other room, and went to explore. I was walking out the common room door when someone yelled, "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" I don't remember what happens next. I never had that experience. Forgetting something, or not having any clue what happened. All I remember was going back to bed.

The next days were uneventful, but then I started having flying lessons. _Flying_ lessons. _Flying_ on _brooms_. The idea seemed mad, and extremely dangerous, but I couldn't care less. We were having the class with Gryffindors, which most of my peers were upset about. Malfoy was off his rocker, talking about how amazing he was on the stick. I sincerely doubted it. He seemed to be all talk anymore, and yet he still had his followers. I absolutely loath him now. He is a spoiled brat who gets sent candy and treats from his parents almost every day.

The lesson started out nicely, Potter's being one of the first ones up. Mine jumped into my hand, and I grinned. A boy named Neville was having problems, and he was very nervous. Madam Hooch then said, "On my whistle – three – two -" but Neville was already going up. He started to flip around on his broom in a seizure-like movement. He fell with a THUD and horrible cracking sound. We winced as Madam Hooch helped him to go the hospitial wing, and Draco started laughing once the pair were out of sight. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" and his gang laughed with him. An Indian girl named Parvati snapped, "Shut up, Malfoy," Pansy then hissed, "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." Malfoy then grabbed Neville's Remembrall from the grass and Harry said, "Give that here, Malfoy." It got very quiet and everyone stood still.

Draco smiled and said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?" "Give it _here_!" yelled Harry as Draco mounted his broomstick and flew away. "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom. Hermione Granger then shouted out, "_No_! Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble." But Harry ignored her, and flew up to Malfoy with ease. We all stared dumbfounded at him. They continued to argue, but then Draco threw the glass ball across the field. Something inside me stirred as Harry raced to catch it. Without realizing it, I was rising off the ground and heading for Malfoy. I had a crazed look in my eye. This was the last straw. No more bullying, I'm not letting this happen. I was heading right at him, but he was too late from the warnings he received from his friends. I whacked on the back of the head, causing his broomstick to race to the ground. I caught him before he fell, and placed him on the grass. I then kicked him in his sensitive spot and screamed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! That is NOT what being a Slytherin is about! Bullying people may be the only god-damn thing you are good at! And that says something!"

By this point harry has returned with the ball, and Professor McGonagall stands there, shocked. In fact, everyone around me is utterly quiet. "Wh-what's wrong? I was just doing what a slytherin is meant to do, stand up for what is right." Marissa says, "That was brilliant mate, but that not why. Look at your hair.. a-and your eyes are-e…" I was then grabbed by McGonagall, and she took both me and Harry to her office. It was then that I got to see my reflection. My hair was burning bright red and my eyes were purple. There seemed to be a magical aura around. I backed away in horror, suddenly noticing everything. I started seeing things that were inside of her closets. The Professor shook me and yelled, "ZARA!" I fell backwards and go into a deep sleep.

**Yes so this one was a little shorter than than the others, but it was left at a great cliff-hanger, and I am personally proud. Yes, most of that was copied out of the book. It was only because I wanted it to go sort of with the plot. Okay. Yeah. Plus, if it sucked, I wrote this at 5 am. I should start going to bed earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I may own Zara, but Draco Malfoy and the Harry Potter wizarding world is all J.K.'s.**


End file.
